The Sea heals all Wounds
by kh3masterfan
Summary: Sora, a depressed teen from being bullied and harassed throughout his school life, has had enough and took a nice swim in the ocean during high tide and possible hurricane weather. On the brink of drowning, Sora was saved by a girl. However, this is girl is not like the others...she has a fin and lives in the sea. Will he be frightened and run away or stay? SoraxKairi


**The Lovely Sea**

Everyone watched as the teen boy was shoved into lockers. Snickering carried throughout the students that were gathered in the hallways. Another teen punched the teen brunette across the face, causing blood to run out of his nose. The spiky haired brunette listened, as the noise of a locker being opened was heard. The young teen was effortlessly pushed into the locker and cringed as it was slammed shut, enclosing him inside for who knows how long.

"See you around, Sora." Called a voice from the outside. Sora sighed, and once again, waited for someone kind to walk by and unlock the door for him. He doubted a teacher would let him out. They used to be kind and stick up for him and keep him safe from the bullies, but lately they haven't been showing up to his rescue. It's almost as if they stopped caring because it was no longer a rare occurrence, the bulling was now daily. Sora closed his eyes as a small tear escaped. If only everyone knew how much he punished himself, then maybe…just maybe, they would leave him alone to harm himself instead. He never blamed them for hating him for no reason; Sora hates himself as well…no idea why.

Sora thought about the beach; warm sand between his toes, the ocean; waves crashing down on top of him like a hug. The ocean was the only place he could escape to after school.

Time passed as he slowly waited for just anyone to set him free. Sora lifted his eyes to the grate in the locker as footsteps were heard. He listened as they stopped right outside the locker. A deep sigh was heard and a soft chuckle.

"You in there again Sora?" Sora let out the breath he was supposedly holding. The voice belonged to his best friend Riku. Riku was known as the popular jock at Destiny High; 'Mr. Sexy' or 'Mr. Right'; he went by many names that were giving to him over the years. The locker was opened up and Sora slowly exited with his muscles tense from being restricted to move. Sora looked up at Riku to see a glare. The hell was his problem?

"You need to defend yourself Sora…"

Sora returned the glare. "Don't you think I've tried? It only gets worse." Sora brushed past Riku on his way to leave the school. He didn't care if school had just started; he was already done with being here. Riku snatched Sora's arm.

"If you don't treat yourself like you matter, you're not going to believe that you do and the same goes for everyone else for how they treat you."

"No one will miss me." Sora yanked his arm out of Riku's grip and walked out the schools front doors and towards his 'safe haven'.

Sora got out of his boat, landing in the water while dragging it to shore. He was on the secluded island that no one really goes to anymore. Sora looked up to the skies to see them darken as a gust of wind started to hit his skin. There was a storm coming, a hurricane. He didn't care, today was THE day, the day it all stopped. Sora stood at the shore as the waves started to rise higher and fiercer. Off in the distance, a tunnel started to form that reached from the water to the sky. Sora closed his eyes and took in the smell of the sea and stepped into the water. He slowly opened his eyes; he wanted to watch the storm as he descended into the water.

Sora took slow steps, one foot in front of the other, as the water rose above his head. Closing his eyes as he drifted underneath the water, he opened his mouth letting out all of the air contained in his lungs. His brain started pulse in pain from lack of oxygen, muscles tightening and lungs compacting…he began to let go as his body was thrown underwater from one place to another. He welcomed the darkness that met him…but something felt strange.

Sora's hand started to feel warm and his body stayed still underneath the raging waters, like he was resting against an invisible wall of water. The warmth spread to his back and then to his face. It felt so nice as he drifted to his death.

An auburn haired mermaid watched as the boy with hair that stood in different directions looked from the sky to the water. Did he know that a storm was starting? What was he thinking? She soon realized when he submerged himself in the water and bubbles rose to the surface. The unconscious body of the boy flew past the mermaid underneath the water. She had to help. The mermaid, who was called Kairi, dove underneath the water and towards the boy. He was being sent right towards the hurricane. Kairi flapped her fin faster then she imagined possible as she reached out and grabbed the boys hand before he reached the tunnel.

Kairi pulled the boy towards her and wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him still against the current. Kairi swam to the surface and quickly placed her hand against his throat to feel for his pulse. She couldn't feel it. Kairi quickly swam to a smaller island that was a little farther than the island the boy came from. The small island had a very small beach with a small cave that could only be entered from underwater. Kairi dove under the water and emerged inside the cave, where she placed the boy on the soft sand, away from the harmful storm. The boys' lower half stayed in the water as his upper half rested against the sand.

Kairi pushed herself onto the sand to lie next to the unconscious boy. Kairi leaned over the boy and started to give him CPR. After a few moments, Kairi sighed knowing that the boy had lost his life but as a mermaid, she had a special gift. Kairi closed her eyes and placed her lips on top of the boys. The boys' lips turned from cold to warm as his skin started to heat up. Kairi quickly retreated her lips when the boy started to cough up water. The boy quickly turned to his side as he started to vomit. Kairi placed her hand softly on his arm, comforting him. Kairi watched as he turned back over onto his back, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. Kairi watched as the boys energy slowly came back to his weakened body.

Kairi, unsure of what to say, asked the obvious. "Are you ok?"

Sora shook his head. "Why…" Kairi gave the boy a confused look. "Why the hell did you save me? You should have let me die…"

Kairi looked at the boy shocked. Sora looked at the girl. "I wanted to die." Sora looked at the girl in silent awe. She had indigo eyes; a color he's never seen before on eyes. Her auburn hair was wet and stuck to her face and she was wearing what looked like a bluish-green sea shell bikini top. Kairi looked at the boy in equal awe. His blue eyes reminded her of the ocean during a storm and instead of having his usual spiky hair; his brown hair was wetted down and matted to his face. Kairi sucked in a breath before she continued. "To be fair…you did die." Sora was stunned by her words.

"Then how am I alive?"

Kairi looked away. "I…I brought you back." She looked back to the teen. "I couldn't just let you die."

Sora softly shook his head. "You don't understand. You shouldn't have saved me. I wasn't worth it…everything would be better if I was gone."

Kairi's eyes filled with pity and remorse. "How could you say that? No one deserves to die unless of old age, especially by their own hand."

Sora looked away. He wasn't going to listen to her pity rant. His attention was adverted back to her when her hand was placed on his chest. "Tell me…"

Sora looked at Kairi confused. "Tell you what?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself…there must've been something that drove you to this decision."

Sora wasn't going to answer but he gave into her eyes. It's like she had a spell on him. "I told you. I don't deserve to live."

"But why?"

"Because I'm worthless, pathetic, a nobody…disgusting." Kairi was shocked at the Sora's answer. No one in her opinion is worthless. Disgusting? She couldn't help but think he was kind of cute. What made him so disgusting? "Can I ask something?" Sora nodded at Kairi's request. "Why do you think those things?" Sora shrugged. "Everyone believes it so why shouldn't I?"

Kairi placed her hand on his cheek, causing that part of Sora's face warm up. "Maybe because you're not…whoever says these things obviously aren't kind. You are not worthless, nobody is. You just have to find what makes you worth something. You aren't pathetic just different and don't think you're disgusting." Sora stared at Kairi shocked. No one's ever said those things to him, it was always the opposite.

"And another thing, how can you be nobody when you have a name?"

Sora chuckled. "I guess you have a point there…but still." Something struck Sora's mind. "Hey, you said I died but you brought me back? How did you do that?"

Kairi unintentionally started to stoke Sora's cheek which started to relax Sora and be mesmerized by her more. "It's just a gift I have…"

"A gift? Are you like a ghost whisperer or something?"

Kairi shook her head. Sora's eyes started to wander to the floor but Kairi lifted his chin so his eyes met hers again before he saw her fin. She didn't want him to get scared and run away like the others…or try to kill her. Kairi smiled softly. "Not exactly." Sora sat up making Kairi's hand return to her side as he pulled himself further up the sand to get his lower half out of the water, while Kairi did the opposite. She lowered herself further in the water to hide her fin. Sora looked at her weird. "Don't you want to get out of the water? It's kind of cold."

Kairi shook her head nervously. "I'm fine. I like the water."

Sora nodded uncomfortably. Sora looked around confused. "Where are we?"

"A small cove not too far from the island you came from. We are in a secret cave that can only be entered through water."

Sora nodded, showing Kairi that he understood. "So…we're stuck here until the storm calms?" Kairi nodded. Sora shook his head as he let out a soft laughed. "I'm sorry for not asking earlier…but what's your name?"

"I'm Kairi."

Sora smiled. "Kairi…" Kairi returned the smile. "That's a nice name. I'm Sora."

"Sora? I like it. How old are you?"

"18. Just turned actually."

"Oh, well happy belated birthday Sora." Sora's smile widened. "Thanks! How old are you Kairi?"

"I'm 17."

Sora continued to stare at Kairi confused. "Say Kairi, where do you live on the main island? I've never seen you around before. Are you homeschooled?"

Kairi started to become worried. "Oh, well I'm pretty sure we go to the same school." Kairi hated lying.

Sora shook his head. "We are you lying?" Kairi's heart sank as her eyes lowered to the sand as the water rose to her stomach and back. "Kairi?" Kairi didn't respond. She felt terrible…Sora timidly reached out to touch her face but then pulled back; afraid she would reject his touch and hurt him. Then he thought of himself foolishly and reached out to lift her chin but her eyes stayed lowered.

"Kairi please look at me…" Kairi raised her eyes to Sora's as he saw guilt and sadness roam through her eyes. "It's ok, I'm not mad that you lied. I understand if you don't want to talk about it…I've been there. The only reason I knew for a fact that you were lying was because if you did go to my school, you would know who I was. The loser who got bullied everyday…and I would've seen you at least once. Plus everyone at that school torments me and there's not one person that doesn't. I would say my friend Riku doesn't but he torments me by saying that it will get better when he doesn't know shit."

Kairi stared at him shocked. "Kairi, I would've known you. If you joined in on the bullying or didn't meddle or even tried to help…I would've met you. Trust me I would remember you." Sora smiled as a small blush rose in his cheeks.

Kairi smiled softly but it vanished as quickly as it came. "I can't tell you where I'm from…"

Sora tilted his head confused as he took his hand away from her chin. "How come?"

Kairi shook her head. "You would either be scared of me, disgusted of me or try to kill me."

Sora smiled shocking Kairi. "Then don't tell me."

"You'll find out when we try to leave."

"Then so be it. Why would I try to kill you? I'm not that kind of person and like you said, don't think you're disgusting. Plus why would I be scared?"

Kairi sighed. "I'm different. I'm not like you."

"And I'm not like you either. We are different, but just because we are doesn't mean we treat each other like we are."

Kairi smiled. "You're right."

Sora smiled. "So…where are ya from?"

Kairi looked at Sora upset making Sora's smile vanish. "Sorry…"

Kairi shook her head. "It's okay."

The two teens stayed silent for what felt like forever. Sora listened to the waves outside of the cove and smiled.

"It sound like the storm is calming. It's even becoming low tide."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Low tide?"

Sora looked at Kairi confused as Kairi tried to get lower into the water but it was too late. Kairi sat straight up afraid. Sora's eyes widened in shock as Kairi's bottom half was exposed. Sora saw her entire fin. It started at her lower waist and it was reminded him of the bottom half of a fish. Bluish-green scales shined across the fin and instead of feet there was a flipper. Sora looked back at Kairi stunned to see her hiding her face in her hands. Sora didn't know how to react without upsetting her. So that's why she thought he'd be scared, disgusted or might even try to kill her. She was a mermaid. He understood that if she was found someone would definitely try to kill her for the prize money and maybe even a noble prize.

Sora could hear Kairi faintly sobbing behind her hands. She must be so scared…

Sora crawled closer to Kairi, glancing to her fin every now and then. When he was kneeling next to her, he slowly and softly gripped her wrists. "Kairi?" Sora slowly pulled her wrists away from her face to see her eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks. Sora held her wrist softly with one hand and his other wiped away her tears then started caress her cheek, making Kairi open her eyes to look at him. Sora could see the fear in her eyes. Sora still stunned and shocked with not knowing what to say blurted out. "Are…are you real?" Sora's dumbfounded comment made Kairi let out a soft but short laugh and a slight nod. Sora smiled to try and comfort her. "That's really cool."

Kairi continued to have tears come down her cheeks and Sora caught everyone and then returned to stroking her cheek.

"Just to let you know…I'm not scared of you, more like surprised and amazed all at the same time. I'm not going to kill you either. That's just a horrible thing to do, especially to you. You're so kind…which brings me to the other thing. You're not disgusting…"

Kairi opened her eyes to look at Sora. Sora stroked her cheek slower and swallowed hard. "You're beautiful…"

Kairi smiled at Sora. "So this doesn't shock you?"

"Oh god no, this surprised the hell out of me." Kairi laughed at Sora's comment. "At first I was like 'what the hell is that' and then I was like, 'this is really amazing'." Sora smiled his big smile at Kairi knowing that his little humor had made her feel better.

"Never at a loss for words are you?" Kairi smiled back at Sora.

Sora shrugged. "At first I was…but I got over it." Kairi smiled even bigger and then laughed pointing to his hair.

"It looks like your hairs going back to normal." Sora ran his hand through his hair to feel that his hair is indeed becoming spiky again.

"Yeah, it happens." Sora looked back at her fin. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you live in the ocean."

Kairi giggled and nodded. "I do in fact live with fish."

"Can I…touch your fin?" Kairi nodded as a blush formed all over her face. Sora took the head that was on her face and reached towards her fin. His fingers slowly ran across her scales which were a lot smoother than he imagined it to be. You couldn't even feel the outline of the scales; it was just one smooth texture that his fingers effortlessly ran against. Kairi shuddered as his fingers ran across her fin and Sora quickly retreated his hand.

"I'm sorry if I touched you…weird."

Kairi shook her head. "No its fine it's just…never felt a human hand touch it before. It's different. You're fingers are a lot rougher than ours."

Sora nodded. Kairi sighed. "The storms passed…time to go."

Sora felt saddened by her comment. "I guess."

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and brought him into the water with him; with a little help from Sora since she was a little stuck. Kairi held his hand as they dove under the water and started to swim towards the main island. Sora couldn't help but look behind them to watch her fin move up and down as she swam. Sora looked back to see Kairi looking at him and smiled. Sora was about to smile but quickly let go of her hand to swim to the surface. Sora's head came above the water as he took in a giant breath. Kairi soon emerged.

"Sorry, I forgot to let you breathe."

Sora shook his head. "It's fine." Sora saw that they were about halfway there. "Holy crap, you must swim pretty fast."

A smirk came onto Kairi's face. "I can swim faster…" Sora raised an eyebrow at Kairi curious.

"Yeah?"

Kairi nodded and swam up to Sora, wrapping her arms around his abdomen. "Take a deep breath."

Sora quickly wrapped his arms around her back and waist and took a deep breath as she took them both underwater. Kairi swam at an incredible speed. Sora was watching everything fly behind them as he was against the way they were swimming. He looked up at Kairi and let out a laugh underwater that Kairi could hear, making her smile. Kairi brought them back up to the surface so Sora could breath since he basically let out all of his breathe for that laugh he let out. Sora looked behind him to see that they were at the shore of the main island. Sora turned back to Kairi and laughed making her laugh as well.

"That was freaking awesome." Sora beamed with happiness. This was the most happiness he has ever felt. Ever.

Kairi smiled. "Glad you liked the ride."

Sora smiled softly as he and Kairi were still holding onto each other. Sora stared at Kairi upset and Kairi noticed. Sora looked back to island then back to Kairi.

"Come with me."

Kairi looked at Sora confused. "What?"

"Come with me. To my house I mean."

Kairi shook her head still confused. "I can't…"

"I can carry you." Kairi stared at Sora with a small smile. "I can get a beach towel from home and come right back, that way when I carry you I can just wrap your fin in the towel and no one will know."

"Sora…"

"I live by myself so you won't have to worry about people coming in. No one visits me either."

"Sora…"

"I could fill my bathtub with water so you won't have to worry about that either! Unless you can sprout legs then that would be even better and –"

"Sora!" Kairi silenced Sora with her outburst. Sora quickly shut up and stared at Kairi upset. Kairi shrugged. "I can't…"

"But why not?"

"I just can't…"

Sora looked at Kairi upset. "You can't or don't want to…"

Kairi placed her hand against Sora's cheek. "Of course I want to…it's just not as easy as you think."

Sora looked away. "I don't want to go back without you. You're the only one who treated me like I matter…I just thought that maybe if you could come with me, I don't know…it might make things better."

"You will never face your battles alone. I'll be right here if you need me…right in the ocean."

Sora looked back at Kairi. "How will I find you?"

Kairi smiled. "You won't have too. I'll find you. And if I take too long…try and get my attention somehow."

Sora nodded sadly. Kairi shocked Sora as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Sora returned the hug and let go and swam the rest of the way to the shore. When he stood on the sand he looked back to see Kairi smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora."

Sora smiled. "Yeah." Sora watched as Kairi dove back into the water and swam away. Sora stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched the stream of water she left behind. "See you tomorrow…Kairi."

Hey there! The reason it's so long its because i have disappeared for awhile because of college, my grandfather passing and so much more...So yeah sorry about that. I stayed up till 4:47 am to write this so be happy! Rate, comment, favorite, follow me? Idk up to you. Chapter for The Princess and the Rat will be up later...well...today lol night guys!


End file.
